Rings
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: Inspired by Com Challenge at Cracked Princes. Fuji goes to pick up some rings. SanaAtoRyoFujiTezu


1Disclaimer: They all belong to Konomi-sensei, their rings however... belong to me.

Ryoma had a theory. Separately neither himself nor his boyfriends made very good companions. Ryoma himself was too anti-social, Atobe too arrogant, Sanada and Tezuka too emotionless and Fuji too evil. However when you added all five together you had the perfect boyfriend. Hence why Ryoma had started to refer, mentally of course, to his boyfriends as '1/5' of the whole.

However that was a whole other matter. What he should be focusing on was the Evil fifth of the equation. Which would be Fuji Syuusuke.

"Fuji-senpai. Where _are_ we going?" Ryoma finally asked, exasperated. Earlier that morning Fuji had dragged both him and Tezuka out of bed to walk off to who-knows-where. It appeared that Tezuka and his other boyfriends knew but prying information out of Tezuka was rather like pulling teeth. Slow and painful.

"Mm, just to pick up a little ring." Fuji hummed to himself after this statement, a sure sign of sadistic intent if Ryoma ever saw one. A humming Fuji meant a happy Fuji and this particular humm, usually meant something dangerous for one of them in the relationship. Looking back at Tezuka Ryoma noticed his former Buchou was definitely avoiding looking at him.

"Tezuka, do _you_ know where we're going?" Tezuka looked at him then before darting his eyes away. If it didn't worry Ryoma so much it might even have been funny.

"Aa." He responded, and Ryoma frowned.

"Are you going to tell me Buchou?" Ryoma purred and was rather proud of the small twitch he got out of Tezuka at that. He only called his former captain 'Buchou' when he was feeling either playful or kinky.

"Hn." Tezuka replied and kept studiously avoiding looking at Ryoma. If he told Ryoma Syuusuke would no doubt find something even _worse_ then this venture in order to visit wrath upon Tezuka's head. Let no one say that Tezuka didn't have a sense of self-preservation.

"It's just a little farther Ryoma-kun." Fuji replied with a blissful smile, it was true the reason for their trip was just a little farther down the road. It was an easy walk which was why Fuji had neither commandeered one of Atobe's many cars, or taken the bus. As Fuji stopped he smiled up at the sign. "We're here!"

Ryoma looked up. "Tattoo and Peircing parlor? But you said we were picking... up... rings..." The lightbulb slowly went on in Ryoma's head and he glared at his boyfriends. He knew somewhere Sanada and Atobe were probably snickering at him too.

"Just a few rings Ryoma-kun! C'mon!" And Fuji grabbed Ryoma's wrist and began to pull him inside. In an act of desperation, or maybe some slight sadism, Ryoma grabbed Tezuka's wrist and pulled him along.

"If I'm going down, you're going down with me." He declared and managed to completely miss the glimmer of Fuji's opened eyes.

"Excellent idea."

--

Atobe sighed in relief as he collapsed back onto his divan. "It's just an earing." He had been worried letting Tezuka be the only one to chaperone the evil tensai and their clueless prodigy. Sanada worked as a teacher at Rikkaidai though, so he couldn't always be there to manage Syuusuke and especially not on morning jaunts. Atobe himself was usually at work before anyone else had woken up. (Okay, that was a lie. Tezuka and Sanada were always up at the crack of dawn but they were freakish like that.) So Tezuka was left to watch over the photographer when he decided to play, since his schedule as a Pro Tennis player allowed the most freedom.

"Saa, do you trust me so little Keigo-chan?" Syuusuke flashed teeth in what could be interpreted as a grin or not.

"I trust you as far as I can throw Kabaji." Atobe responded. Sanada gave a snort at this, they trusted Syuusuke less then that.

"Hm, would you like to see what else I put a little ring through?" He asked as he walked up behind Ryoma. Sighing Ryoma stripped off his shirt. It was almost worth it to see Atobe speechless.

"Nipple rings?" Sanada asked when he managed to get his vocal chords to work, which surprisingly took him less time then Atobe. Syuusuke nodded his head and reached around to pinch one. Ryoma flushed lightly and squirmed a little.

"Mm, I got some rings for myself too." Fuji stripped off his shirt and showed nipple rings that matched Ryoma's own. "And Tezuka got something too, show them Mitsu-chan." Tezuka sighed, there was no use denying either the request of the nickname. Unbuttoning his shirt he showed off the one piercing he had allowed.

A bellybutton ring... Sanada thought as his brain began to shut down. Fuji and Ryoma were pretty sensitive anywhere, their nipples being a regular hotspot but Tezuka's navel? It was one of two spots on his body that would make him turn into a pile of goo. And the increased sensitivity caused by a ring in it?

Atobe was close to drooling. Oh, the possibilities.

"Ne, wasn't it a nice set of rings I picked up?"


End file.
